


Cereal fight

by Paolomaldini



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, paolo mladini is so hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paolomaldini/pseuds/Paolomaldini





	Cereal fight

Its was early in the morning, super early before even the sun came out.

I looked at my phone to see what time it is and my phone stared at me telling me its 3:00 am. I got up after I watched the whole game of thrones seasons I felt tired although I haven’t moved in hours! I got up to stretch my body before I take my steps toward the kitchen the light was off and I was trying to find something to eat I’ve been caving myself in my apartment the past few days to watch game of thrones and in the morning I pretend to have a life in front of my friends who take their time seriously and every minute has a purpose. But not me I am the opposite of them I don’t know how we even got to be friends if they say north I’ll say south. I am not even that posh like them. There was a lighting shining on my face once I opened the fridge door and searched with my eyes for something to eat, I couldn’t find anything am out of milk and cereal. I looked for snacks on the cabinet above my dishwasher and I had no luck I am out of snacks as well and I am left to two choices I either sit at home and suffer from hunger and die which what I imagined because am a food lover, or I take a trip to the grocery shop near by that opens 24 hours. 

 

I sighed as I took my jacket and went out my apartment. Its the first time I got out since few days ago everything looked weird I shook the feeling off as I walked on the cold street of London at night or at early morning either way the streets looked almost empty. I reached my destination and I got into the shop to see there was no one but me and the cashier man who looked sleepy. 

I went to buy my milk and cereal, as I stood in front of to the cereal aisle the shelf was empty and there was only one left hanging there I reached for it but I couldn’t considering it was higher than my reach I sighed in frustration and tried again before I could reach it I felt a huge male shadowed me and a strong hand reached for my cereal box and took it. I looked behind me with a relief look _"Oh thank you sir"_

 _"Thank you?"_ He said. I grabbed the other part of the cereal box and tried to take it from his strong grab but I failed as he was much stronger. He pushed my hand gently and walked away I walked after him  _“Hello? This is mine!”,_

I protested as I looked into this mans face _“I don’t think so I took it first”_ he said with his rough Italian accent

 _“no shit you are taller!”_ I said, He laughed and walked away

 _“Excuse me!!! its mine give it back”_ I said with anger in my tune and high pitch of vocals,

I reached for the cereal box and took it away from his grab

 _“I don’t know what you are doing here but this box belongs to me as am the one who reached for it”_ he spits the word between his teeth,

the store was empty and the only witness to this crime as I’d like to label it is the security camera if it works because there is no soul in here. I am sure this box belonged to me and I am willing to fight for it to take it back home. 

 

He grabs it real hard to pull it toward him I fell to hit his chest hard I almost feel my face swallow because of his masculine chest, my cereal box on my hand I hated this man but there is one thing I admit is that he smells good his hard body like a brick wall but warmer than a brick wall, I quickly pushed myself away from his chest and looked at him and said with a straight face _“Okay, okay, we will arm wrestler for this box”_ , he laughs as I say the word arm wrestler.

 _“Well?”_ I said, _“okay”._

he takes his jacket off to reveal his shirt and his muscular arm to me. I swallowed as I looked how his arm got bigger and bigger as he put his arm on the table and positioned it like the letter v.

 _“I will not give him this box, If anyone should win this is me I didn’t waste my time for few days on watching Khaleesi for nothing! I will win.”_ I tried to encourage myself. 

 

I sat down and grabbed his hand and oh dear god I couldn’t lock my hand to his mine was too tiny while his hand swallowed mine completely and we counted together _“1,2,..3”_ and within seconds I knew I am going to lose, and he knocks my hand on the side and smiles of victory I got up with anger and frustration _"THIS IS MINE"_ I screamed. 

 _"Okay I'll share it."_ He suggested, I got mad it wasn't his to began with but on the bright side he was going to pay for it and I am going to fill my belly that was a win-win situation. 

 

 

 


End file.
